Save the Prom Queen
by BanetteGirl
Summary: She couldn't be left behind again, she just couldn't... Ursula Story


**BanetteGirl: I can only offer my apologies.**

 **Save the Prom Queen**

Heels clanking against the floor echoed down the hallway, along with the quick intake of breath as someone ran to get to their destination in the massive building. It was currently a quarter past six pm, and the Hearthome Contest Hall was in full swing, the only problem was that the special guest was currently missing.

The contest taking place tonight was the last one of the Sinnoh season, which meant this ribbon was the last chance for coordinators to get into the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

"Now that's what I call a combo-tastic performance," a voice echoed on the intercom system, "Now then let's hear from our judges, first off Nurse Joy!,"

The person Running down the hallways stilled, trying to catch their breath before opening the double doors they have come to, a pop noise went off beside them as a bright light casted out before a small Pokemon stood beside them.

"Lilligant," It said tilting its head to the side to look up to its trainer

The trainer beside it, had long blue curls, tan skin and flushed cheeks. They currently had on a white strapless knee-length dress with a pink bow around the middle section, and blue converse high-tops. This Person was none other than Dawn Galastic- I mean Berlitz, the grand festival winner from two years ago, and tonight's Special Guest.

'I can't believe I over slept like that Lilligant, I mean I feel horrible," Dawn said turning her blue eyes to look at her trusted flower maiden

"Lil-,"

"We need to get ready for our half time show, you will still go on with me right,"

"GANT!," the Pokemon smiled

If there was one thing this flower maiden loved it was contest, the lights the cheers the inner beauty from all pokemon types, it really made the flower on her head bloom in happiness.

Opening the doors, Dawn stepped into the crowed Holding room, where she was met with cheers and whispers. Grabbing her Lilligant's hand they walked over to the mirrors, a quick look over and she was sure her makeup, hair, and outfit looked good, before moving on to check on Lilligant.

"Well look who finally showed up, Miss Perfect," Came a snarl from behind her

'Ursula, I don't have time to drop to your level right now," Dawn said calmly back to her

"My level, well look who's acting all high and mighty little Galastic,"

"Leave it alone Ursula,"

"Why, don't have your little Paul to protect you now do you,"

Dawn glared at the pink haired girl beside her, before hearing her name be announced to come out for the half time show. It went smoothly, Lilligant was marvelous on the stage as always. Watching her flower pokemon dance eased the tension in Dawn's body and calmed her nerves, why was she even worrying over what Ursula was trying to start with her, it was childish. All Dawn needed to worry about was Lilligant, and leaving town first thing in the morning!

Once they finished, Dawn and Lilligant returned to the holding chambers and watched the rest of the contest from there, it was nice to be surrounded by Coordinators again, it had been so long since she was around her honest peers and not bunch of reporters. Yes, for Dawn the Contest Hall was her safest place, well that and in Paul's arms. She could feel her face heat up from that though, yes, he was a safe place for her, her mean purple haired knight. Looking up she caught the last few seconds of Ursula's Victory.

'Guess she has gotten better as well," Dawn said to no one in particular.

"Didn't you beat Ursula to get your grand festival title," asked a boy

"Um, yes I did actually, I won against her in the first round, and then I beat Kenny in the finals," Dawn said

"That's so cool,"

Soon everyone was talking about Dawn's victory and it seemed to chap a poor girl the wrong way as she made her way through the holding chambers to gather her things

"Not everything is about you," She whispered as she shoved past Dawn to leave

"Hey, don't Shove Dawn like that," Someone cried out at the girl leaving

"No please its fine, I should be leaving too, I have to leave first thing in the morning anyways,"

Dawn retreated from the room, hoping to catch up to the girl. After running down the hallways she soon found her sitting In the empty changing rooms, wiping her eyes.

"Ursula,"

"Go away,"

"Ursula, I want to apologies, for what was going on,"

"Oh really, you mean you hogging the spot light from me again,"

"Ursula, I didn't mean for them all to cause such a commotion. Decently not after you and Garchomp worked so hard for your chance at the grand festival. It just happened,"

"It always just happens Dawn, I thought- I thought we were friends,"

"We are, that's why I'm apologizing to you,"

"Go away Dawn, please you've done enough, no one really congratulated me, they all had stuff to say about you,"

"Ursula, I-,"

Slap!

Dawn grabbed her cheek, the stinging causing her eyes to water, Ursula looked just as appalled at her actions as Dawn did.

"Dawn I'm-,"

"It's alright, do you feel better now,"

"I don't know, I feel- I feel," Ursula's shoulders shook "left behind

She collapsed to her knees, her hands covering her eyes as Dawn wrapped her arms around her in a hug

"No one left you behind, we are all waiting on you, Me, Zoey, Kenny and your spot as a Top Coordinator,' Dawn said

"I can't lose, I can't Dawn. They worked so hard this time,"

"I know they did, and you guys are going to win for sure, I just know it, so no need to worry,"

Ursula looked up at her, it had been a rough friendship between them, but one thing was for sure she did cherish Dawn's friendship and trusted her positivity. Standing up she grabbed Dawn's hand

"Can we get dinner, I could use some girl time,"

'Of course, my treat to celebrate your new victory okay," Dawn said smiling

"Thanks," Ursula smiled back as the two left the building.

Ursula wasn't mean, she just had insecurities, an abandonment issues, her two older sisters always left her behind, they started their journeys first, got their foot in the contest world first, and never once turned around to see where Ursula was..not once. They only called to yell if she ever lost a contest or wore an unattractive outfit on stage, yes Ursula had issues. She had friends too, but all three of them had managed to become top coordinators over the years and here Ursula was trying to catch up again not to be left behind again. She couldn't survive it again, no she wouldn't.

Dinner was nice, Dawn was talkative as always which sounded out the negative thoughts Ursula had trying to run wild, they even had a visitor. A geeky little fellow named Conway, he was quite nice, he even congratulated her, and wanted to talk about her. Dawn sat there smiling as Ursula smiled and chatted with the boy, yes Ursula had issues, but Dawn would not let her drown in them like she had, she would save this person.

"So, Ursula, are you ready for it," Conway asked

"Ready for what,"

"The press obviously when you whoop everyone at the grand festival," he said fixing his glasses

"Oh, you know it, I'm going to win and give Miss perfect over there a run for her money,"

"I can't wait, I've been needing a good rival for the spotlight,' Dawn said smiling

 **BanetteGirl: I know its short but I was listening to Prom Queen by Molly Kate Kestner and this little light scenario planned out hope you liked it ghostlings**


End file.
